disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nadya
Princess Nadezhda, better known as Nadya, is the protagonist of the upcoming Disney animated film Hope. She is the princess of Vuleiy, who must find a way to defeat the evil Storm Bird. She will be voiced by Jennifer Veal. Disney Bio "Nadya may not be the fairest, smartest or bravest princess in the land, but she is a princess, in her bloodline and in her heart. Sadly, it is also in her heart that she doubts that a shy and gentle girl like herself will ever have the poise and confidence that befits an aristocrat. On the eve of her royal debut, her kingdom is attacked by the fearsome Storm Bird. Nadya is separated from her family and forced to flee to the neighbouring kingdom of Stolitsa to find help. Lost and alone in an unfamiliar city, Nadya stumbles upon the ills of Stolitsa's royal family, and a chance to save the land from an evil that endangers it." Appearance Nadya is a pretty and petite sixteen year-old girl. She has a heart-shaped face with pale skin, which contrasts with her hazel eyes and dark brown, almost black, hair. Her hair is long, somewhat wavy, and her bangs often fall into the right side of her face, representing her reserved nature. Sometimes, Nadya pulls her hair back with an enamel barrette decorated with yellow butterflies. She wears a white underdress with puffy sleeves, a blue sarafan dress with gold embroidery, and white floral designs, white stockings and black shoes. Personality First and foremost, Nadya is very gentle, polite, soft-spoken, and always willing to see the best in people. Even though she is already leading life as a princess, it hasn't disillusioned the idea of becoming an elegant lady of high society and getting a real happily ever after. Unfortunately, the princess life has also thoroughly sheltered her, making Nadya painfully timid and with almost no faith in herself or abilities. Without self-confidence, Nadya is more likely to tell someone what they want to hear rather than confront them, and is quick to panic from even the thought of pressure. Quotes *(First lines) Oh, dear! I’m so sorry, ma'am! *(Singing)'' What's out there I can't find here?'' *''I have to find my parents.'' *(Stepping away from a horse)'' I'm not sure I'm good with...big animals.'' *(To Pyotr, close to tears)'' Please let me go with you! I promise not to bother you!'' *''Uh, no. I mean, yes, or, maybe, kind of.'' Trivia *Nadya's signature colour is yellow, which symbolizes joy and idealism, but also cowardice, and she is associated with the daisy, which symbolizes innocence. *Nadya is the only Disney Princess to be advertised by a nickname, as Nadya is short for Nadezhda. **Nadezhda is a Slavic name meaning "Hope," the title and central theme of the film. *Despite the citizens of Stolitsa being voiced with American accents, Nadya and her family will be portrayed with English accents. This is meant to give Nadya a sense of exoticism while in Stolitsa; "to let the audience know just how out of place she is in this strange land". *What is most different about Nadya from previous Disney heroines is her goal; while past princesses wanted freedom and their lives to change, Nadya starts off wanting her life to stay safe and planned-out, and has to learn to accept change through her experiences. * Nadya, the daughter of a duke, is the second Disney heroine of royal descent who's father is not a king, the first being Princess Jasmine, the daughter of a sultan. Category:Upcoming Category:Hope Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Females Category:Singing Characters Category:Teenagers Category:The Frigid Princess2515